


Daddy Cool

by icspie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, age gap, daddy issues????, daddy kink?????, gonna add tags as i write this, goth!Jaebeom, or at least i tried to make him goth-ish idk, there is no character who has his real age in this, there will be some markjin fluff i guess, very light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icspie/pseuds/icspie
Summary: Mr. Lim asked Jackson for a favour and the latter couldn't say no. But that leads to Jackson having to stay in the same house with Jaebeom, Mr. Lim's son, who's an interesting character, mostly because of his image. Soon enough, Jackson finds out that tough image hides something really unpleasant, and Jackson might or might not react badly to the whole situation and screws it up with both work and Jaebeom (but also with Mr. Lim, who'll most likely become Jackson's worst nightmare.)or,that age gap au no one asked for in which jackson's older and tries to be mature, but he falls in love with his client's son, who's 10 years younger, kinda goth and hard to open up.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Daddy Cool

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i really wanted to write mature!jackson and goth!jaeb and this is kinda trash but i'm trying my best
> 
> p.s.: jackson's 30-ish in this one, maybe 31 or something like that. jinyoung is also in his early 30s since he's jackson's bff. mark's just a bit younger than jinyoung/jackson, and jaebeom is about 21 in this. 
> 
> (what i'm trying to say is that all of their ages are changed here)

“Jackson, may I speak to you? I think I’m going to need your help really soon.”   
  


As if it was the first time the man asked Jackson for help. Anyway, Jackson honestly started to think that Mr. Lim should start asking instead of hesitating, or subtly underlining the matter at first; hell, he had always been there for Mr. Lim - or, at least, for the last few years, ever since he met the man - so of course he won’t say no to whatever Mr. Lim would ask. In the end, Jackson was the person who helped the man cheer up after divorcing with his second wife, he was also the person handling Mr. Lim’s business when the latter couldn’t, Jackson also knew the man’s business, the man’s principles, the man’s secrets, the man’s family… he knew a lot about Mr. Lim, almost like… a friend. A good one.

“What is it, sir?”

“Well, there’s a lot right now, and I don’t think I can handle everything by myself…”   
  
“I’m sure I can help out, but until you won’t mention what it is exactly, I have no clue what I shall do to make you feel less uneasy, sir.” 

“Right… Let me start with the beginning.” Of course, the older man started by describing how he lost a few important people from his company, then pretended to laugh it off and say that it didn’t really matter. After that, Mr. Lim told Jackson briefly about a boxing competition that was going to take part in Japan. And, obviously, as Mr. Lim was a former professional boxer, and currently had multiple teams which he trained in the domain, he was obliged to go there with a few of his ‘rookie stars’. It looked like he couldn’t just go and stay for a few days during the championship, he had to be present there for a while, as there were also interviews he will take part in, and, of course, training sessions with his scanty team of trainees. “While I will have people taking care of the business in Korea while I’m gone, there are also… other stuff.” He mentioned at some point, catching Jackson’s attention. 

“Other stuff?” Jackson raised his eyebrow, crossed his hands at the level of his chest and dared to stare a bit at the older man’s face, at the way his features showed Jackson a stiff expression. 

“Yeah, well…” The man started, kinda embarrassed it seemed. “Last month, someone barged in my house. They didn’t manage to steal a lot of important stuff, but they took one of my watches, some of Jaebeom’s jewelry, some money… And while they didn’t mean anything anyway, the thief also managed to crack the security code from the front door. Also, Jaebeom told me he got multiple phone calls from an unknown number that either claimed he knows where my son is or what he is doing, or demanded him for money. Of course he changed his number and everything, but… since we both started feeling unsafe in our own house, I promised him we will move as soon as possible.”

“Wait, that’s actually horrible! I’m sorry for what happened, Mr. Lim.”   
  
“It’s fine now. Or, it will be. You know, Jackson… I am leaving to Japan the day after tomorrow, so on Friday. And we had to move on Saturday.”

“Oh… I get it now.”   
  
“You know Jaebeom doesn’t drive… honestly, if you could help him move his stuff and everything on Saturday, you would make me a big favour.”   
  
“Yeah, but I’m in Korea for a conference. I have a flight back to China tomorrow morning. And I don’t have my car in the country, because I wasn’t planning on staying. Plus, I don’t-”   
  
“Jackson…” Mr. Lim interrupted, making Jackson sigh. “If it’s not too much… I wanted to ask you to stay in Korea until I return from Japan. Of course you’ll stay at my home, you can use one of my cars and, if you’d be as kind as to keep an eye of whatever is happening at the company, it would be more than great.” The man explained, clearly embarrassed. “I, uhm… will pay you.”

“Mr. Lim, no, you can’t pay me for- I’m not a- I- I’m an interpreter and a translator, I don’t think it would be moral for you to pay me for…” Jackson started shaking his head in disapproval. “If you want, I can attend the meetings you will miss, and I can take notes, as an interpreter, or as an intermediate, then tell you personally about it.”   
  
“That’d be more than perfect.”

“However, I don’t think I can remain in your home, sir. I can help your son move his stuff in the new house, but I’d rather stay at a hotel.”

“Jackson, I insist you stay at us. I promise Jaebeom won’t disturb you.”   
  
“Oh, I don’t mind Jaebeom, I just… I don’t think it’s too polite of me.”   
  
“Please. At least let me offer you a nice place to stay after asking so much of you… I honestly don’t know how to pay you back for everything you’ve ever helped me with.”

While Mr. Lim sighed in relief, Jackson’s mind went cloudy, his teeth almost automatically sunk into his lower lip, and his gaze fell somewhere, nowhere in particular, just staring at nothing, but making him look like he was staring at something from the table. This wasn’t that bad, or Jackson didn’t see this as something bad, but he didn’t really like the idea of having ‘friends’ as clients, because he usually separated work from other things. And while he knew Mr. Lim was someone he could trust, he wasn’t quite sure anymore whether he could entrust himself with this or not. Whether he would be able to remain professional until the end, and make Mr. Lim both satisfied as a customer, but also comfort and help him as a friend, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It is true that Jackson knew Mr. Lim had a son who was now going to college in Korea. He had seen Jaebeom once, two years ago, when the boy came from Japan to study in Korea, since his dad insisted on Jaebeom moving with him after Mr. Lim divorced the second time. At that time, Mr. Lim’s son didn’t really speak Korean, and Jackson didn’t really speak Japanese. (And Jackson, as an interpreter and translator knew quite a few languages, but he only managed to greet Jaebeom in Japanese at that time, and the rest was said in Korean, more to his father than to the boy.) 

Now, this was going to be funny: Jackson, born and raised in Hong Kong, with both Chinese (Cantonese) and English, had to communicate - or, at least, make some small talk - with Jaebeom, Mr. Lim’s son, born in Korea but raised in Japan, and obviously a better speaker of Japanese than of Korean. But they were both young (way younger than Mr. Lim), so they would be good. In the end, Jaebeom studied in Korea for more than two years now, so Jackson assumed he knew the language well. And Jackson worked quite often with Korean, but the simple fact that none of them would talk in their mother tongue during Mr. Lim’s absence was a bit funny to Jackson (yet, that might have been because he worked with foreign languages).

Surprisingly -  _ actually, not at all  _ \- Jaebeom wasn’t a child anymore. The image shocked Jackson first thing, because he found himself unable to process it the first time he saw Jaebeom again, after almost two years. Jackson expected a young adult dressed normally, casually, but what he got was… well,  _ not that.  _ When they met, without Jaebeom knowing, the latter was dressed all in black, and while you may think that would be a safe choice of clothes, Jackson still found himself staring - he was staring at the black bangs which were long enough to stay prettily over Jaebeom’s ear, at the silver necklace with a cross adorning Jaebeom’s neck, even though all the skin was covered by the black turtleneck; Jackson also gazed at all the rings on the boy’s fingers, at the way the long black coat looked on him, at the leather backpack hanging by his shoulder, and at his pierced nostril, which only made his beautifully-shaped nose stand out more. 

The actual surprise was the fact that despite this new image and way of dressing, Jaebeom seemed to be the same shy youngster Jackson met two years ago. He didn’t speak unless he had been asked something, he didn’t feel the need to interrupt or to barge in the conversation, he just listened to whatever small talk Jackson made with his father for the most part. Jackson noticed how he checked his phone very often, but apart from that, there wasn’t too much to tell about Jaebeom, really. (The brunette smelled like watermelon, and of course that the smell didn’t go well at all with the outfit, but Jackson found himself noticing that simple detail and keeping in mind for no reason. And it was embarrassing to say that he thought that Jaebeom’s lips faintly tasted like watermelon-flavoured bubble gum.) 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it this far i guess! this is just the beginning of course, i'm still debating on whether to write more or to just delete this :))) so please tell me if it's that bad/if it deserves another chapter or a continuation because i'm not that confident with this 'first chapter'
> 
> also thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
